slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos is an Outer God from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Described as a very terrifying being and a cruel and dark deity, he is worshipped by many cults. Often considered the "soul of the Outer Gods", Nyarlathotep is the only one that might be considered truly conscious and sapient. While the other Outer Gods have, for the most part, no interest in mortal beings (save when they are invoked or summoned by their cults), Nyarlathotep is aware of mortal life - and entirely malevolent towards it. As the soul of the Outer Gods, Nyarlathotep is the one who controls the rest. Whenever an Outer God takes an active hand in the lives of mortals, it is Nyarlathotep pulling the strings. Personality Nyarlathotep enjoys driving people insane and finds the act to be more enjoyable than simple death and destruction. He is an altogether more human-like evil than the other Outer Gods, frequently employing deception and manipulation, even propaganda, to achieve his goals and often mingling with humans in order to seal their doom. These traits, combined with his ability to walk freely amongst mortal life, may make him the most dangerous of all Lovecraftian monsters and it has been suggested by some that he might be the creature that will ultimately destroy the world. He is extremely loyal towards Azathoth and will fulfill his orders without question. Appearance Nyarlathotep is described as a master shape-shifter with over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane - a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters. However, unlike many other Outer Gods he frequently takes on a human form. His most famous manifestation throughout the Cthulhu Mythos is The Black Pharaoh, an enigmatic male dressed in the attire of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Table of Nyarlathotep's Forms Table-a (A–D) Table-b (E–M) Table-c (N–W) Relation to Slender Man Even though his true form does not look like Slender Man at all, Nyarlathotep has the abillity to manifest as many different avatars, bringing him the title of the''' God of a Thousand Forms'. Many of them share the lack of a face. The one closest to Slender Man is known by the title of '"The Dark One", a tall man, pitch black and faceless, who has the abillty to walk through any physical matter in his way. The name Nyarlathotep also shares similarity to the name Gorr'Ryaehotep, which was given to Slender Man in DarkHarvest00. Trivia *The name of this deity is noted for its Egyptian suffix -hotep, which gives its name an Egyptian tone. Gallery Michael Bukowski Artwork Ahtu.jpg|Ahtu Black.jpg|Black Man The Black Pharaoh.jpg|The Black Pharaoh Bloated woman.png|The Bloated Woman Dweller.jpg|The Dweller in Darkness Floating horror.png|The Floating Horror Nyarlathotep2.jpg|The Haunter of the Dark Bloodytongue.jpg|Howler in the Dark Jackolantern.jpg|Jack O'Lantern Lrogg.jpg|L'rog'g, The masked messenger.png|The Masked Messenger QIR.jpg|The Queen in Red Redgirl.jpg|The Red Girl of Chatouye Nixon.jpg|Nyarlathotep disguised as Richard Nixon Set.png|Set, the ancient Egyptian God of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners Shugoran.jpg|Shugoran File:Skeletalhorror.jpg|The Skeletal Horror Skinless one.png|The Skinless One The small crawler.png|The Small Crawler Strangedarkone.jpg|The Strange Dark One Notadog.jpg|That Which Is Not A Dog Dolman.jpg|The Thing From The Dolmen Thoth.png|Thoth, the ancient Egyptian God of godly disputes, magic, science, and judgment of the dead. Writher.jpg|The Wailing Writher Miscellaneous Nyarlathotep the Dark One.jpg|Drawn by Tillinghast23 3c4f60ee-5ca1-4db2-84d8-02e66d084fd5.jpg 1370663587566.jpg Nyarlethotep by lee gibbons .jpg|Drawn by Lee Gibbons Nyarlathotep by douzen-d5i2s79.jpg|Drawn by douzen Nyarlathotep evoked by Keziah Mason.jpg|Nyarlathotep evoked and summoned by his malicious disciple, the witch Keziah Mason Black-pharaoh.gif|The Black Pharaoh --The Chaos God--.png|The Chaos God Crawling Chaos.jpg|The Crawling Chaos 3356580-nyarlathotep.jpg The-crawling-chaos 98503 1348627091 1280 1280.jpg L'Homme en Noir.png|Randall Flagg, as drawn by Michael Whelan Nyarlathotep Persona.jpg|One of Nyarlathotep's numerous forms throughout the '''Megami Tensei video game franchise Nyaruko-sanity1.jpg|Nyaruko, a more comedic interpretation of Nyarlathotep from Nyaruko: Crawling with Love External Links For more information, external links are provided. *Nyarlathotep's Wikipedia article *The original short story *Cthulhu Mythos Wikipedia article Category:Characters Category:Possible Influence Category:Popular Culture